


Drabble: Snow

by MisatosPenPen



Category: Naruto
Genre: No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisatosPenPen/pseuds/MisatosPenPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke dies after fighting Naruto in Konoha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Snow

Snow. It seemed fitting he’d be lying in snow. His skin, always so pale, faded to match the ground beneath him. His raven hair framed his face beautifully. Only the blood ruined the scene, streaking his cheeks.  
  
Naruto collapsed next to the body cooling in the snow. The one person he was never able to save. The only person he ever wanted to save. Naruto pulled the stiffening body up into his arms and cried into his neck as the raven haired head lulled lifelessly to the side.  
  
Naruto cursed the day. The first day it ever snowed in Konoha.


End file.
